


Teen's And Their Angst

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: A WHOOOOOLLLLE BUNCH OF ANGST, Angst, Ass Play, Bottom Tim Drake, Bullying, Cute Ending, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Embarrassment, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Moving In Together, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Top Jason Todd, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: Being An Angsty Teen is no fun,espacially when your bitter over someone you can't have.Cause you know when you can,you can never be normal again.Espacially if the person you want is Jason Todd





	1. Can I Except This?

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!!
> 
> In this book Tim is bullied a lot 
> 
> I Don't know how long the book will be but I will get it all finished this week if I don't have anything else that I have to add to my schedule.There is also ALOT of porn in this book.Mainly because my friend had requested I do a porn challenge so....ya.
> 
> There IS PORN in this chapter!BE WARNED (but it's a just a wet dream)A WISH!
> 
> (not a lot of porn just some implied)
> 
> Thank You For Reading!
> 
> Song:MISSIO-Can I Exist?

Tim didn't know what it meant when he first met the boy.He didn't know that they had a whole future together.He didn't know that when the boy died,he would feel so much pain.He didn't know that when he came back to life,he would feel so grateful,so full of hope once more.He didn't know that their hate for each other,would soon become something more.

=~+~=  
Tim sighed as he walked into his apartment complex.He threw his back pack over into a random place in his living room and dragged himself into his room,landing on his bed.He breathed in the scent of strawberries and flowers,that smell,he loved how welcoming it was,how warm.

Tim jolted up right when he heard knocking on his window.The boy went over to the window,the blinds were covering it so he had to pull the string that lifted them up.And oh,when he did.

"JASON!?"Tim shouted,falling back a bit.The older man had scared the hell outta him!"What are you doing here?!"Tim could hear Jason chuckle through the window.The man was holding onto his grappling hook.He didn't have his helmet on,just his mask.His signature motorcycle jacket was covering his gray T-shirt he wore underneath.It was cold outside after all.

Tim huffed as he opened the window."What are you doing here, Jason?"He asked,more seriously this time.He moved aside when Jason came inside.Tim frowned and glared at the boy's back."Haven't you heard of a door?"Jason turned to him,smiling.

"Hello to you to Timmy."Tim blushed pure pink.He HATED when Jason messed with him like this-this flirting! Jason turned back around to have his back face the younger boy.He looked around the apartment."Nice place."

Tim sighed,slamming the window shut.He walked around Jason and into his kitchen."Yeah thanks,unlike SOMEONE who stays in simple SAFE HOUSES.As he calls them."Tim retorted with a smart mouth he had picked up from Conner.(sorry couldn't think of anyone else and Damian doesn't exist in this universe I think?? Maybe soon I'll introduce him i don't know)

"Well damn.Petty much?"Jason grumbled.Tim turned away from him and smirked,trying not to laugh.It was just funny when they fought like this.He felt...he couldn't explain it.Happy?Upset?Amazing?It was a mixture of the three.

Tim jumped when arms wrapped around his middle and he felt hot,musky breath hit his cheek."Y'know...I came here for a reason right?Can you guess?"Jason said seductively that made Tim shiver.The younger tried to come up with a sassy remark,but before he could,he was heaved over Jason's shoulder.

"J-Jason-AH!"He yelped when Jason smacked his ass.

"No talking."Jason said,running his hand over his butt again.Tim blushed and started thrashing around.He could practically FEEL Jason's smirk.Tim didn't listen and started yelling at the boy.That earned him another ass slap.

Tim yelped as he was thrown onto his bed.He watched as Jason locked the door,the window and shut the blinds.He tried getting off the bed before someone stopped him.Jason pinned the boy's wrists to the bed and pinned his legs down with his own legs.Jason smirked as he saw Tim struggle.

"What's wrong pretty bird?Don't you want this?"Tim stopped for a moment to look up at Jason.He gasped at what he saw.The bullies at his school.They were all surrounding him.Tim felt like he couldn't breath.

"No...no no no no NOO!"  
=~+~=  
Tim gasped,jolting up right.He put a hand over his chest as he tried catching his breath.He had dreams like this before,but they always ended with him and Jason-Tim shook his head.'Stop thinking like that.'He shouted into his head.'He doesn't love you..'Tim sighed one more time before laying back down and looking up at the ceiling.

Sometimes he hated not being able to sleep after these dreams.It gave him time to think.And when he thought,it didn't always end well.Tim closed his eyes and took another deep breath.Maybe this time he COULD get to sleep.

'Or...maybe not..'He groaned into the back of his mind.'Maybe I should call Dick...he would come over and help me...right?'Tim got up and reached out to his desk by his bed.That's where he kept his phone when he went to sleep.He unlocked the phone and instantly went to contacts.

"Hello?Dick?Hey...ya...it's me...hey um...I know this is kinda weird to ask of you but...can I come over?"


	2. Needing A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Jason are assigned a mission together.
> 
>  
> 
> and Tim gets a new kink
> 
> yep
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> -I'm sorry-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry

About 30 minutes later,Tim found himself in front of Dick's apartment.It wasn't as far as he thought it was,considering at first he didn't know it was only about 10 minutes away (driving.He walked) from his OWN apartment.He had thought he lived with Wally since they were both together.But apparently,that wasn't the case.Dick didn't give him any details,but he was sure he would ask him about it later.

Tim hesitantly raised his fist to the door before pulling it back down and sighing slowly.'I shouldn't be bothering him.'Tim thought.'I'll just be wasting his time.'The black haired boy was about to leave when he heard the door open and someone was pulling him inside.

"Timmy!"Dick hugged him tightly."Wow!It's been so long!How are you!?"Tim tried getting out of the hug,which he succeeded.Tim sighed once more and looked down.Dick's smile faded."Tim?Sweetie?Are you okay?"Tim sucked in a breath then blew it out slowly before looking back up at the older teen.

"No.."He felt tears build up in his eyes,to what,he didn't know why.He was instantly pulled into Dick's apartment,and as he heard the door shut,the tears fell all at once.Dick ran over and hugged him tightly,petting the boy."I-I d-don't know w-what to d-do!"He shouted,tears falling and falling as he coughed through his sentence.

"Tim...take a deep breath."Which Tim did,for like the tenth time that night."Now,tell me what happened."Tim nodded and explained through coughing fits and tears.And all Dick could do was listen and nod.

As soon as Tim was done explaining his dream,Dick pulled him into another hug and carried him into his bedroom."Why don't we get some sleep."Tim nodded,wiping tears from his eyes.Dick began pulling off the younger's shoes.He chuckled."Take your shoes off stay awhile."Tim tried laughing,but ended up with what sounded like a choked sob.

Soon the two were huddled close together on Dick's bed,sleeping soundly.  
=~+~=  
:Two Day's Later-Friday February 12th-1:23 AM:  
````````````````````````````````````````  
Tim was working on his computer in the cave when the speaker announced Red Hood's arrival.Tim nearly fell out of his seat."Shit!"He yelled as he hit his head on the desk.He scrambled out of the room and into the cave's mission room.

He found Nightwing and Red Hood talking about something,other team member's not paying any attention to them.But couldn't make it out.

Tim stayed there for a moment,just watching the two of them.Well,more of watching Jason than Dick.But when Jason laid his eye's Tim,all hell broke loose.

"The fuck are you lookin' at bitch?!"Everyone and everything in the cave stopped and looked at the group of hero's.Jason glared at Tim who,right now,was completely frozen in fear."Fine.I'll ask again.What the fuck are you looking at?!"Tim jolted up right and scrambled out of the room.

Tim was sure he looked like a blushing mess.  
God he loved it when Jason yelled at him.  
Was that a kink?Yes,yes it was.Tim groaned into his hands.

"Tim?"Tim shouted and turned around to find Bart and Dick standing in the doorway,obviously looking worried.Bart instantly ran to his side and hugged him tightly."OMIGODAREYOUOKAY?!?!!?"Tim gasped for breath.

"Bart...can't..breathe!"Bart instantly let go."Oh right,sorry!"Tim sighed and held his chest.

"I'm fine,really.It's normal.Y'know how he gets around me."Bart frowned."That doesn't give him the right to scream and cuss at you like he did!"Tim nodded."I know..."

"No Tim!"The two boy's looked up at Dick."You clearly DON'T know!"A pause."You said to me the night you came to my apartment that those nightmares were happening all the time!"Tim interrupted.

"They weren't always nightmares-"

"I don't care what they were!"Tim stopped."You two need to figure out how to get a long!"Tim frowned and looked away.He heard Dick sigh."There's a drug dealing maniac on the loose and we need you and Jason to go on a stakeout together."Tim's eye's widened and he instantly looked up at Dick.

"W-what?!Why him!?"Oh god oh god oh god.A STAKEOUT.He could feel his face heating up."You know he doesn't like me!He tried to kill me three times!THREE!"Dick rolled his eyes.

"Oh please Tim,you know you love it when-"

"SHHHH!!!!!!"Dick smirked a bit.Tim sighed.

"Fine..."He said,face obviously red."I'll go...what time?"

"8:30 exact.I'll give you the location."Tim glared at the boy.'You owe me.'He mouthed and Dick smiled,nodding."Um..."The two turned to Bart.

"So...everything's okay..?"Tim and Dick nodded.Bart smiled and hugged Tim before going off to find Jaime.  
=~+~=  
Dick sighed as he walked into his apartment.He shut the door behind him and instantly went into his bedroom to find Wally sitting on the bed.Dick glared at the boy."What do you want?"Wally looked up at him.The ginger stood up and tried to hug him,but Dick held his arms out as in a gesture to not touch him.

"Dick...I..."

"'I' what?"Dick spat out at his EX boyfriend.

"I want to apologize..."Dick scoffed.

"You had your chance..."

"Dick!"

"Get out..."

"Dick please..."

"GET OUT!"

Wally was gone in a matter of seconds,leaving the younger to cry himself to sleep.


	3. S.T.A.R Labs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally's a babysitter now.
> 
> Jason and Tim start their little stakeout.Things get heated.  
> (more like Jason get's drunk,then horny)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There aren't really a lot of warnings for this chapter.That all happens next chapter which will be uploaded in probably a few hours or something.

Tim gulped as he knocked on Jason's apartment door.Should he really be doing this?He could've just texted him.Tim just about smacked himself.He didn't have his number.THAT'S why he was here.Tim almost screamed when the door opened,revealing Jason Todd.And oh BOY did he looked pretty-H-he mean's NICE!Yes,nice.

"Ugh...he-hey Jason...."His fake smiled faded when he caught Jason's piercing green eye's.Their eye's locked together and Tim could've sworn he almost felt his head explode.He had never really paid any attention to his eyes.But now that he was....dear lord just kill him now.

"What.Are.You.Doing.Here?"Jason spat out,making Tim wince a bit.But the younger boy took out a yellow envelope and handed it to Jason.The older boy snatched it from his hands and looked at him before looking back at the envelope.He opened it and took out the case files,scanning through it.Meanwhile,Tim waited patiently.Jason looked back at him and sighed.

"What time?"Tim felt his jaw drop,but he regained his composure.Excitement coursed through his veins.He said YES!"Hello?What time?"Jason said,bringing Tim back to reality."Oh!Ugh.8:30."Jason nodded,still looking at the paper.Jason sighed and his hand fell over his face.He gave Tim back the envelope.

"Okay.See ya then I guess."Tim was about to leave when Jason caught his wrist.Tim felt his heart jump into his throat."Wait,"Tim turned back to face Jason,face obviously red.To his surprise,Jason's was to.Maybe that was sign-No."I'm sorry about...about yelling at you today at the cave..."Tim's eye's widened.

"Oh!Um...it's okay!No harm done right?"Jason smiled at him and nodded."Yeah ugh...guess not...thanks Tim...See ya tonight..."Jason let go of his wrist and waved to him,smiling before shutting the door.Tim let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.He groaned into his hands,face red.

How was he going to survive tonight?  
=~+~=  
Wally walked into Star labs,frowning.Not the signature smile he always had when he walked into the place.The lab had always been apart of his life.It was his home.He loved it there.But right now,he couldn't be happy.Not when Dick was still mad at him about...the incident.

It all started when he had gotten back from the speedforce. Artemis and Wally were still dating,but Wally was secretly dating Dick to at the time.Dick didn't know that Wally didn't tell Artemis.Wally had said that he and Artemis worked things out with how they wanted their relationship to continue.He said that Artemis said she was fine with the two dating.Of course,Dick believed him.He didn't think Wally to be one to lie to him.

But he was wrong.

After Dick found out that Artemis DIDN'T know about their relationship,he went to Artemis and told her everything.That ended Dick's relationship with Wally and Artemis's relationship with Wally.

'It's been almost four months...'Wally thought.'Shouldn't they have gotten over it by now?'Wally walked into the lab room and watched as Catiline waved to him.

"Hey Wally,"She said,but she could tell he was upset.And she knew why."Did you work things out yet?"

"No."He spat back,sitting into a chair and putting his hands on his head.He huffed."He just won't listen!I don't know what else to tell him!I've already apologized more times than I can count,I've tried giving him flowers and cards!I've even tried to take him on VACATION!He STILL won't listen to me!"

Catiline sighed and nodded.She sat down next to the ginger."I'm sorry.."Wally shook his head and sighed.  
"It's my fault were stuck in this situation anyways...one just WASN'T enough.."Catiline nodded.

"It'll be okay in the end though,you'll see."Wally looked down and sighed again."Besides,"Wally watched the Meta get up and walk over to one of the big computers."Bart and Thad are coming over today to run some more tests,I'm sure you'll forget ALL about the two while your watching them."Wally groaned.

"Great."  
=~+~=  
Red Hood made his way over to Robin who was standing on top of a factories building.The younger boy had binoculars on and he was looking out into the city.Red Hood smirked and decided to try and scare the boy.

"Boo!"Robin squeaked and whipped himself around when a fist connected with Red Hood's Helmet."Oh god ow!!!"Robin yelled as he held onto his hand."Good god Hood!"Robin glared at the boy."Seriously!?"Red Hood smirked behind the helmet.

"Seriously."Robin groaned.

The two boy's soon found themselves in a row of bushes in front of a HUGE mansion."This the place?"Red Hood asked and Robin nodded."Yep,this is the place."Red Hood began to giggle.

Robin turned to face him."Ugh...Hood..?"He watched as Jason began to take off his helmet.Tim squeaked."H-Hood!Put that back on!"He whisper shouted."Put it back on already!"Tim was about to reach out and do it for him when Jason caught his wrist.

"Come on Timbers~"He said,smiling like a goof ball while he leaned in towards Tim's blushing face.

"A-are you drunk?!"Tim yelled."Are you kidding me!?"Tim groaned but Jason just continued to giggle until his mouth connected with Tim's own.Tim squeaked.

"Mmmm..."Jason moaned into Tim's mouth.Soon the two boy's were falling back,Jason on top and Tim on bottom.They soon parted,breathing heavily and looking at each other with lust in their eyes.

"J-Jason...s-stop messing around..."But Jason wouldn't listen.

"I've wanted this for a while now..."Tim's eyes widened as Jason finished his sentence."Love you...always...Love you forever Timmy.."Tim felt dizzy.His face was the shade of Roses and he felt himself get hard.He tried prying the boy off him.

"C-come on Jason.Snap out of it!"Instead of listening to the younger boy,Jason lifted Tim up and put him on his shoulder.Tim began to hit and kick Jason.

"Jason we have to finish this case!!"Jason ignored him.

"Were going to go have fun Timmy."


	4. Not In The Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally babysits two bitches
> 
>  
> 
> Tim can't lie to save his life
> 
>  
> 
> Oh also Jaime's there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep so yep.
> 
> Kinda short chapter.  
> Wanna complain?go find my manager. here's her email
> 
> IDon'tCare@IReallyDon'tFuckinCare.com
> 
>  
> 
> (lol I'm just kidding)  
> thank u
> 
> chapter 5 will be out soon tho.Probably the last chapter this book was never intended to be long so ya....I'm gonna be making more books tho.I'll probably make this a series with only 2 books tho XD so ya thank u

Wally yelled as two speedster's came into the room,already arguing."Shut the hell up idiot!"Thad yelled at his brother."Quit trying to hug me!"Bart scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Oh please!You love it when I hug you!"Thad blushed."I-I do not!Y-you imbecile!"Bart scoffed again,back facing Thad.

Wally groaned into his hands,rubbing his face to try and calm down.'These two brats.'He thought,eye twitching.'Fuckin' can't even get along for 2 seconds.Was I really that bad when I was younger?God I hope not.'Wally sighed and got up,Catching the two boy's attention.Wally tried putting on a fake smile as he clapped his hands together.

"Okay!Why don't we get something to eat?"Bart's face instantly brightened and he tugged his twin brother's arm."Yeah Thad let's eat!Let's eat!"Thad groaned."I already had something before we left."He retorted.Bart frowned.

Wally pinched the bridge of his nose,mumbling something before he was off and back in a second.Bart smiled."PIZZA!!"He shouted and ran over to his cousin,taking a piece."Come on Thad!"Bart whined."Even YOU can't resist PIZZA!"Thad still had his arms crossed,but he kept looking at the pizza box.He put his head down and groaned.

"I...I would like a piece please..."Wally smiled.At least the boy's had SOME manner's.The redhead handed Thad a piece of cheese pizza and sat back down.The three speedster's ate in peace.Soon they were off to run some more tests.  
=~+~=  
Tim groaned as he woke up.Light piercing his eyes.He held up a hand to try and stop the retched sunlight from hitting his eyes."Good god turn that light off..."He heard a few chuckles and instantly sat up.Dick,Jamie,Megan,Conner,and Artemis were in the room."Wha...what are you guy's doing in my house...??"Dick started to laugh.

"No,were not in your house lil' bro,were in the cave's Med Bay."Tim cocked an eyebrow.

"Med...bay...why..?"Conner went over and patted his shoulder."There was....an accident...ya accident while you and Jason were out by that drug dealer."Tim squinted,trying to remember what happened that night,but all memories were lost.

"I...I can't remember what happened..."The room seemed to relax at that.Dick sighed and sat down on the bed."What happened..?"Tim asked.

"Well...we sorta...um.."Dick couldn't seem to pronounce the full sentence."We sorta found you and Jason at a club..."Tim eye's widened.  
"W-what..?"Everyone (except for Tim) rubbed the back of their necks,looking away,nervous."A...A bar..?"Everyone nodded and sighed.Tim groaned into his hands (That seems to happen a lot.) as he recalled the events from last night.  
=~+~=  
(so I can't fucking change the font style this is a memory tho so ya I'm sorry I'm so stupid.)

"Were gonna have some fun Timmy."

Soon Jason and Tim were in a club,they were their civilian clothes,Tim made sure of that,and were dancing around the room.Well that was mostly Jason,Tim was off at one of the tables,drinking till he threw up once.Then he blacked out.  
=~+~=  
"Oh....I remember..."The team's heads perked up.

"Can you tell us what happened?Cause Bats is kinda pissed."Tim felt like balling,which he did start crying.The team instantly went to his side and hugged him,to try and comfort him.

"Hey...Hermono it's okay.."Jaime tried to soothe the boy.

"I-it's n-not!"The team looked at him."He's s-such an i-idiot!"Dick nodded.

"He can be a bitch sometimes."Tim shook his head."N-no!It's n-not that!"The team looked at the younger boy again.

"Good god I fucking hate the bitch!"Dick gasped.  
"Watch you langauge!"He said as a joke,which made Tim giggle."See,there's no need to be sad!"Tim rubbed his eyes.

Soon the team left him alone,But Jamie was anxious.Well,more of his scarab.It kept saying,  
'Drake Is Not Telling The Full Truth Jamie Reyes.'  
Jamie rolled his eyes."No duh."He said,cause he already knew Tim wasn't telling the full truth.The whole GROUP knew!Tim can't lie to save his life.

Jamie sighed and decided he would just ask Tim about it later,until the speaker announced.

"Red Hood B9"

'Shit.'Jamie thought.

'Jamie Reyes watch your langauge'  
Jamie groaned.


	5. Moving In The Right Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason talks to Roy and Wally about his problems (which there's a lot)  
> Jason flirts with Wally  
> Jamie is a good boyfriend  
> oh and Thad is a little bitch 
> 
> Long chapter for u guys so ya...  
> (I forgot to tag -I think- Jamie X Bart X Thad  
> yep your welcome peeps)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give this book a couple more chapters.The book should be finished by today if not tomorrow.  
> If you have any requests for books I will do one as long as it is either Voltron,Young Justice or Steven Universe   
> And as always,  
> Thank You For Reading.

"Red Hood B 9"  
Tim started to freak out.He remembered what had happened last night,he figured,so should Jason.He tried to calm himself but that proved to be impossible once he heard Dick and Jason yelling at each other.They were muffled but he could make out what they were yelling about.

"You goddamn idiot!"Dick shouted,trying to smack Jason in the face."You little bitch!You left Tim there all alone!He was spaced out and everything!!How many drinks did he even have!?!?"Jason turned his head away,frowning.

"I...I didn't mean for it to go that far..."Dick growled and clenched his fists.

"If you want the boy to like you,try not to be such a goddamn little bitch,and stop treating him like a fucking piece of cock!"Jason snorted,nodding.  
Meanwhile,Tim was hyperventilating.

Had he heard them correctly?Jason...Jason wanted Tim to...to like him..?Wait,in what way though.That was the question.Tim decided he should ask him about it later.  
He also had a few questions for Dick as well.

'Mental note,beat Dick to a bloody pulp.'  
(Good god Tim)  
=~+~=  
Jason sighed as he Zeta'd out of the cave and into Star City.Roy had texted him saying he should come over some time this week,which he happily accepted the invite.

Jason made his way downtown thanks to a taxi,he soon was in front of an old apartment complex.It was sad really,most of Jason's friends lived in terrible homes.Much like himself.He was thinking about moving in with Dick,but of course that plan went down to the burning depths of hell in a matter of seconds.

Jason walked up a flight of stairs.Roy lived on the top row,so he'd have to walk a bit.But soon,he was in front of door 402.He knocked on it a few times before the door opened,revealing Roy who looked like shit.  
Jason smiled.

"Hey Roy,you look like shit."Roy glared,then yawned slightly.

"Thanks for noticing."He spat out at the younger teen.Jason cocked an eyebrow when he heard a shout of 'Roy!I need help in the kitchen!'Jason smirked when he saw Wally West walk into his view.Jason had always had a small crush on Wally,and Wally wasn't in any relationship so....

Jason smirked once he got an idea."You two a thing,huh?"Wally's face turned a shade of red."W-what?No of course not!"Wally stuttered.Jason rolled his eyes.He went inside and sat down on the green couch Roy had always had.  
Roy sat down next to him.Roy looked up at Wally.

"Hey Walls,can you get a drink or two?"Wally huffed and shouted from the kitchen."Of course because I LIVE to serve!"Jason erupted in laughter but Roy just frowned.  
The older teen then turned to Jason.

"So,you wanted to talk?"Jason snorted."Your the one who invited me Roy."Roy nodded and took a sip of his beer as Wally handed him and Jason one.  
"Thanks babe."Jason said,taking a sip.Wally groaned.

"Aren't you dating Tim or something?"Wally retorted,turning around and walking towards the kitchen once more.Jason almost choked on his drink,making his throat burn.  
Once Jason cleared his throat,"W-what are you talking about Babe?"Wally turned to face him,smirking.  
"Oh,did I strike a nerve?"Jason glared at the boy.

"Why are you even here,Walls?"Jason began to ask,smirking."Aren't you and 'Golden Boy' dating?"Wally tensed.Jason began to laugh."Oops,Did I strike a nerve?"Wally growled.

Roy sighed and crossed his arms."If you two 'girls' are done arguing over nail polish I'd like to get back to the real issue."Both boy's glared at him.Roy ignored them of course.  
"So you said something to me about needing help with a little,"Roy smirked."problem?"Jason's face turned a shade of red.

"It's nothing I can't handle."Jason said,trying to sound confident."It's just a small thing."He replied nervously,looking to the side."It's just...ugh..."The two redheads sat down next to him,squishing Jason in between them.Jason coughed.

"Ugh...people...problems..."He told them slowly.  
Wally smirked and cocked an eyebrow.  
"People problems?"He repeated.Jason nodded."Yes babe."Wally frowned again.  
"Don't call me that."Jason smiled.

Roy sighed and rolled his eyes."Were acting like girls."  
"Yeah yeah,you already told us that."Wally retorted,waving his hand while looking at Jason.  
"So...you like Tim?"The freckled speedster asked.Jason hesitantly nodded."Yeah...y'know...maybe I should ask to move in with him...If he'll let me of course...I don't know though...But I HAVE to tell him how I feel..."  
Wally smiled.  
"I knew it!Dick owes me..."He stopped and his smile faded.  
Jason sighed,the fun ending in a matter of seconds."I'm sorry about him Wally..."

Wally shook his head and tried putting on a fake smile.  
"Oh It's fine!Really!I'm sure he'll get over it soon..."He sighed."I hope..."

That was the end of their conversation for a while.  
=~+~=  
Jamie,now as Blue Beetle,flew over to Star Labs.Bart had invited him to come over and see everything since he hadn't seen what the inside looked like.Jamie was soon in front of the entrance way.He knocked and he didn't have to wait long before Bart opened the door and tackled him in a hug.

"Jamie!!!!"He shouted."Come inside Come inside!!"Jamie laughed as he returned back to his human form without his Blue Beetle armor."Okay Okay Bart I'm coming!"Soon the two were inside and running into the 'Speed Room.'

Jamie was met with a HUGE room,a bunch of computers,Pizza boxes everywhere and..."Thad.."The blonde haired boy looked over at the Hispanic with his highlighted green eyes.Dull.  
"Reyes."Thad said,noticing his presence."How are you?"Jamie blinked.  
"Fine.You?"  
"Also fine."  
Jamie felt his face heat up,to what,he didn't know why.

'Jamie Reyes,your heart rate is increasing and you are beginning to feel nervous.I suggest using the plasma cannon'  
"No!"Jamie shouted.At that,the two twins stopped.Jamie looked up,suddenly MORE nervous.  
"S-sorry!The scarab..."Thad cocked an eyebrow,arms still crossed.

The blonde haired boy got up and walked over to Jamie,he looked....nervous.But Bart squealed like a girl getting her first phone.Thad took and a deep breath and let it out."Reyes...I have something I wish to talk with you about..."Jamie cocked an eyebrow at the teen.  
"And that is...?"

Thad sighed.  
"I...I want to be apart of your relationship with Bart...."


	6. Moving In Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of screaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I had this whole fucking chapter out and everything THEN all of a sudden it was like,error can not post and I was like
> 
>  
> 
> the fuck??? So THEN i had to REWRITE this ENTIRE CHAPTER!!!
> 
> good god
> 
> You BETTER appriecaite this thing I wasted 3 HOURS ON IT  
> (even though it's not very long srry)

Tim sighed as he fell onto his bed.His apartment,he noticed,was a bit messy.He'd clean it up later.  
Tim sat up and looked up at the ceiling.He was tired,maybe he would go to sleep...

'DING-DONG!'

Tim wanted to hurt something.

The boy sighed,getting up he went over to his hole in the door,looking through it he could see Roy,Wally and...Jason.Oh no,no way in hell.Tim went back into his bedroom and decided to ignore them.

'DING-DONG!'

'DING-DONG!'

'DING-DONG!'

'DING-DONG!'

"ROY STOP RINGING THE FUCKING DOOR BELL!!"Tim shouted over to the three older teens.He heard a muffled 'Your home!Can we come in?'from Roy."HELL NO! GET AWAY FROM MY HOUSE!"  
He heard a few more voices.

'BAM!!'

Tim shouted and jumped off his bed to see his door kicked open!Roy smirked once he found the door open but Wally and Jason looked scared as hell.Tim clenched his fists,walking over to the older teen and smacking him in the face!  
"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!!?"Tim shouted.  
Roy rubbed his face,trying to get the stinging to stop.

Soon the three boy's were sitting down in Tim's living room while the younger was standing,glaring at the three of them.Roy had an ice pack on his cheek,Wally was fumbling with his hands and Jason...Jason was staring at Tim as though he were a GOD.  
Tim huffed."What the HELL were you thinking?"

Roy raised his hand.Tim pinched the bridge of his nose."Roy,this isn't a classroom,you all can speak when ever you want to."All of a sudden,all three boy's started shouting at once,startling Tim.  
"NOT ALL AT ONCE!!!"Tim screamed,making the three stop.

Roy started."Well,Jason has a few questions for you."Jason sighed as Tim looked over at the boy.  
The younger cocked an eyebrow."Yes?"  
Jason stuttered over his words."Well...I um...I was ugh.."  
Tim growled."FOR GODS SAKE HURRY UP!!"  
A pause.

"I was wondering If I could live with you...for a little bit..."  
Tim blinked."W-what...?  
Jason scratched the back of his neck."Yea...maybe..not..?"  
Wally huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh come ON Jason,just tell the kid you like him!"  
A silence went over the room like a plague.  
Tim's jaw fell open.

"Y-..."Jason looked over at Tim.  
"You...like me..?"Jason nodded hesitantly.  
Tim put a hand over his mouth.

Roy and Wally looked over at Tim.Roy rolled his eyes.  
"Jason."The boy looked over at him.  
"Tim likes you,You like him.Now HAVE SEX!"Tim's face heated up."W-what?!N-no!"Jason looked at Tim,an eyebrow raised.

"Ugh-I mean! I DO like you it's just...the whole...um.."  
Jason answered for him."Sex thing?"  
Tim snapped his fingers."Yes!That...I um..I don't know about that..."

Wally smiled."We'll bring Jason's stuff over."Jason stopped Wally before he could leave.  
"Wait!Tim didn't even AGREE to-"  
"It's fine..."  
Jason pinched the bridge of his nose."PLEASE Bring my stuff back in one piece."  
Wally nodded,picking up Roy."We'll be right back!"  
Then they were gone,leaving Tim and Jason all alone.

"So...ugh..."Tim looked over at Jason."What does this make us now..?"The older boy asked.  
Tim put his head down."I...I don't know..."Jason walked over to him.  
"Do you...do you WANT to date me...?"  
Tim nodded,hesitantly.Jason smiled.

The older boy picked Tim up and hugged him tightly,earning a light squeak in return.  
"I love you so much Tim!"The younger's face heated up.  
He felt dizzy.  
"Me...me to Jason.."Tim smiled and hugged back.

Soon,their lips were connected in a tight kiss.


	7. At Least We Have An End Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll have to find out

-Three Years Later-  
Tim didn't know what It meant when he met Jason Todd.All he knew for sure was that they belonged together.It wasn't a matter of life or death,the story wasn't complicated at all.In fact,it was quite simple.  
Realizing that they both soon may die in battle,Jason proposed to Tim.Asking the boy he'd come to love and cherish to FINALLY be his,and his alone.Tim was quick to say yes.

Soon the two were married.Not long after that,the two former hero's had adopted two young kids.Riley,who surprisingly looked a lot like Tim,and Jackson,who looked a lot like Jason.It wasn't long before the two young boy's had become attached to their new parents,Tim and Jason felt the same way.

It really is a happy ending for them In the end.Huh,weird.With all the things they went through it still surprises me.Even with the relationship with Wally and Dick.Those two never made up.Nor Wally and Artemis.Dick had learned to forgive Wally,they just weren't as close as before.

The two rarely hung out together.

But,Dick had found someone new,Damian Wayne.The newest member of the Bat Family and the son of Bruce Wayne.The little demon was all but nice.The boy had an attitude,a bad temper and 'Daddy issues',As Jason would call it.The rest of the family member's didn't know what Dick saw in the boy,they still don't.

Maybe it was his kind heart that,once slipped out,could be easily begin building up walls again.Maybe it WAS his temper or passion for fighting.They didn't know.All they knew was that Dick was happy.

Those two hit it off with a bang after all,literally.

After Bruce disappeared,Dick had taken the mantle of the Bat.Dick taught Damian knew skills,showed him to his new passion for art.And loved him like Bruce should've,but he didn't.  
That still bothered Dick from time to time,after Bruce returned.

Jamie,Thad and Bart all got together.Which,surprisingly,DID end well.The three are still together after 3 years.Since there not old enough to be married yet.But lately,since their all in their early 18's and 19's,soon,Jamie had told Dick once."Soon I'll ask the two to marry me."Dick had been so happy he rarely stopped smiling for a WEEK.

Wally isn't doing as well as the others.But,he found himself getting better,now that he had help from his new boyfriend Roy.I guess it was only a matter of time,I mean,the two hung out together A LOT.Wally often stayed at the boy's apartment.And the two PRACTICALLY grew UP together.

It wasn't that big of a surprise to anyone once they got married about a year and a half later.  
Everyone was really happy for them,even Dick.

Conner and M'gann ended up getting married,which,as well,wasn't a surprise to anyone.  
Batman had ended marrying Cat Woman,much to Damian's disagreement.  
Dick and Damian will be married in March which is about 6 months away.  
Jamie,Thad and Bart will ALSO be married during March,or April.

Yep,everyone's finally settled down.The criminal activity in the world has not been as active as of late,so everyone could move on with their lives.Now they were still called into action at times but not as much as they used to.

It's weird to think all of this would have never happened if it weren't for a group of side kicks who stood up to the Justice League and formed their own team.Huh,

Teen's And Their Angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You all for reading!


End file.
